vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sakuyamon
Sakuyamon= Sakuyamon is a Digimon that holds the role of a miko, acting as an agent of God's will. Like Taomon, it freely uses Onmyoudou techniques in battle, and has the ability to employ God Beast-species Digimon. It always carries four pipes on the belt around its waist, within which lurk four kuda-gitsune. It is able to use these kuda-gitsune for everything from attacking to gathering information. Just like Holy Angemon's Priest Mode, it is able to change into a Miko Mode which administers Shinto rituals. |-|Sakuyamon Miko Mode= A form Sakuyamon takes when it performs Shinto rituals and listens to God's will. It seldom fights in Miko Mode, but has strengthened its ability to exorcise evil spirits. |-|Sakuyamon X= Beginning with necromancy and Onmyoudou, it has grown into a specialist who has mastered every secret art that has been passed down throughout the eastern Digital World. By attuning itself closely to the Digital World's nature, it is able to transform various object data such as flora and rocks into shikigami in the shape of flowers or foxes, and order them to do its bidding. It is skilled in using its kuda-gitsune and shikigami for reconnaissance and espionage; acting as a watchman of the darkness, it strikes at its foes from the dark using the information it has obtained. |-|Taomon= Versed in Onmyoudou, it is an onmyouji Digimon that freely uses every technique in battle. Its faculty with magic is particularly high, and attacks with talismans and spells are its forte. Also, it is a master of concealed weapons, and hides various weapons up its sleeves. It doesn't talk very much due to its extreme reticence, and it is a being that lives and lurks within the darkness. Also, it is able to turn its talismans into shikigami and command them. Its Signature Move is wreathing its talismans around the opponent's body, then detonating them (Kofūsatsu). |-|Kyubimon= A Bewitching Beast Digimon in the shape of a giant fox with nine tails. Although it is feared as a bewitching beast that brings about destruction and ruin, in ancient times, it was revered as a messenger that appeared in times of peace. It is said that even among Renamon, only those with the most outstanding abilities and who have amassed the most experience can evolve into Kyubimon. While its attack power isn't actually high, it in turn specializes in magical techniques that utilize its tremendous spiritual strength. It is said to even be able to sprint across the sky with its four feet blazing with blue flames.. |-|Renamon X= Cloaked in an overflowing, bewitching aura, this dignified onmyoji is well-versed in the dark arts. Its additional tail as well as the red markings surfacing all over its body symbolise its newfound strength. It controls the battlefield with its cunning techniques. |-|Renamon= A Beast Man Digimon which has the appearance of a golden fox. Renamon is a Digimon whose relationship with humans is expressed bluntly, so depending on how it was raised during its time as a Baby, it is said that it can evolve to a Renamon of particularly high intelligence. As it is always calm, cool, and collected, it is practiced enough that it doesn't lose that composure in any situation. Its slender, tall appearance excels when compared with other Childs, and rather than Power Battling, it makes sport of the enemy with various arts that use its speed. |-|Viximon= A nocturnal Baby Digimon that evolved from Relemon. Due to it only acting in the evening and on moonlit nights, it is said that its existence is close to an illusion. For that reason, it confers a kind of status among Tamers to raise a Pokomon. It will grow into an extremely heartening Digimon depending on how it was raised. It always acts to avoid public notice, and although it is difficult to capture Pokomon, who is swift and speedy despite its appearance, it will show up without thinking if you set out its favorite food of fried tofu. |-|Relemon= A mysterious Digimon that is said to only be born on moonlit nights. It is said that Relemon born specifically on the night of the full moon receive it's magical power, and as they grow, are able to use greater and more wondrous abilities than other Digimon. Because it is nocturnal, it seldom appears before people and has a shy personality. It is not able to attack, but it can transform into anything to defend itself, if it is close to the size of its body. However, it can still be found because it can never conceal its tail. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | High 8-C | At least High 8-C | 6-C | At least High 4-C, possibly 4-A | 3-C | 3-C | At least 3-C Name: Viximon | Renamon | Renamon X | Kyubimon | Taomon | Sakuyamon | Sakuyamon X Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless, but treated as Female Age: Unknown Classification: Rookie level Data Attribute Beast Man Digimon | Champion level Data Attribute Bewitching Beast Digimon | Ultimate level Data Attribute Demon Man Digimon | Mega level Data Attribute God Man Digimon Powers and Abilities: Viximon=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology, Transformation, Poison Manipulation |-|Renamon= All previous abilities, Plant Manipulation, Can quell Panic, Teleportation, Duplication, Fire Manipulation. |-|Kyubimon= All previous abilities amplified, Electricity Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Amplification |-|Taomon= All previous abilities, Darkness Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Attacks with Talismans, Magic, Summoning, Forcefield Creation, Sealing, Can purify Evil Souls, Sense Manipulation, Dimensional BFR |-|Sakuyamon= All previous abilities, Light Manipulation, Healing, Can nullify Stat Buffs, Flight, Sense Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Resistance to Power Nullification, |-|X-Antibody forms= All X-Antibody form have a Resistance to Existence Erasure (Those with the X-Antibody can resist multiple levels of Program X/Particle Worm which is a mass erasure technique from Yggdrasil) and Power Nullification (Can resist the effects of Particle Worm in which also negates all the abilities of those effected) | Darkness Manipulation, Reality Warping, Illusion Creation, Soul Purification, Can banish Evil Spirits (As an Onmyoji) (Renamon X) | Necromancy (Sakuyamon X) Attack Potency: Wall level (Via this calc) | Large Building level+ (At least comparable to Combat Species Rookie level Digimon like Guilmon. Has been consistently shown to being one of the stronger Rookie Digimon) | At least Large Building level+ (Far stronger than her base form) | Island level (Should scale to other Adult Class Digimon such as Frigimon) | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level (Should be comparable to other Ultimate Digimon such as Digitamamon) | Galaxy level (Should be comparable to WarGreymon) | Galaxy level (Equal to their combat forms) | At least Galaxy level (Superior to her base form) Speed: Unknown | Massively Hypersonic+ (By far one of the fastest Rookie level Digimon and as such should be faster than Elecmon) | Massively Hypersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic combat speed (Equal to other Champion Digimon such as Dobermon) | Relativistic with FTL reactions (Comparable to other Ultimate Digimon) | Relativistic+ with FTL reactions (Comparable to other Mega Digimon) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class | Large Building Class+ | At least Large Building Class+ | Island Class | At least Large Star Class, possibly Multi-Solar System Class | Galactic Class | Galactic Class | At least Galactic Class Durability: Wall level | Large Building level+ | At least Large Building level+ | Island level | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level | Galactic Class | Galactic Class | At least Galaxy level Stamina: Decent | High | Decently High | Very High | Extremely High Range: Extended melee range. Higher with projectiles. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Extremely High, Each form is noted for being extremely intelligent as well as being tactical geniuses. Weaknesses: Fire based attacks as Renamon | Water Based attacks as Kyubimon | Light based attacks as Taomon and Kuzuhamon | Darkness based attacks as Sakuyamon Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. Viximon *'Sesshouseki:' Transforms into a stone and releases a poisonous gas. Renamon *'Koyousetsu:' Fires a barrage of sharpened leaves at the opponent. *'Kohenkyo:' Copies the opponent's appearance, or, (in Battle Evolution) switches places with them in a whirl of leaves. In Digimon RPG, teleports to the enemy and kicks them before disappearing. In Masters, uses a glowing hand to summon two phantom clones of itself to attack the enemy. *'Touhakken:' Ignites its hands and feet in blue fire and attacks the enemy with them. In Another Mission, hits the enemy with a powerful hand strike. *'Shouda:' Attacks with a strong hand strike. *'Souzan:' A swift claw attack. *'Kokaishū:' Attacks with multiple roundhouse kicks. *'Kuuchuu Koyousetsu:' Uses Koyousetsu while in midair. *'Korenkyaku:' Spins about before unleashing several high kicks in rapid succession. *'Kosengeki:' A swift claw attack. Renamon X *'Taikyokusen:' Fires a spinning yin-yang attack that slices up all who come close. *'Kochōgen:' Changes the texture of its surroundings, inviting the enemy into a world of illusions. Kyubimon *'Koenryū:' Envelops its body in flames in the shape of a dragon and rushes at the enemy. *'Onibidama:' Shoots nine blue fireballs from its tails which can attack individually or surround the foe and explode in an inferno. *'Koshūgeki:' Attacks with a fiery headbutt. *'Kodengeki:' Attacks with an electrifying headbutt. *'Amatsu-kitsune:' Gathers its blue fireballs into a large ball of energy that falls on an enemy unleashes a ring of light. *'Zutsuki:' Charges the enemy with its head. Youkomon *'Fire Ball:' Manifests scorching hot fireballs and manipulates them at will. *'Jaenryū:' Manifests a dragon of blazing red flames from its tail and burns the opponent to cinders. Taomon *'Talisman of Light:' Chants the incantation "Bon-Hitsu-Sen" while painting the Sanskrit character "Hum" in the air with its gigantic brush, then hurls it at the opponent to catch them in a gigantic explosion and annihilate them. *'Thousand Spells:' Wreathes its talismans around the opponent's body, then detonates them. *'Talisman Star:' Uses the Devanagari letter "र" (ra?) as blades to cut through the darkness. *'Talisman Spell:' Creates and chants the sacred syllable "ॐ" (Auṃ?) to form a hemispherical yin-yang shield capable of movement. *'Brush Stroke:' Uses a large brush to hit the enemy. *'Brush Strike:' Strikes the enemy with a huge brush. Sakuyamon *'Spirit Strike:' Attacks the opponent with the four kuda-gitsune carried on its waist. *'Amethyst Mandala:' Strikes the ground with the Kongou Shakujou, spreading a purifying barrier that exorcises evil spirits. This negates stat buffs *'Twin Blades of Beauty and of Truth:' Uses the Kongou Shakujou to create two pink rings of energy around itself which form a barrier of cherry blossom petals. *'Crystal Sphere:' Creates a spherical barrier around itself. *'Amethyst Wind:' Unleashes a storm of purifying cherry blossoms. *'Purifying Flame Fox Dance': Destroys her enemy with a burning blue flame. *'Thunder Kick': Drops down like lightning from the sky and attacks with a kick. *'Fox Card': Throws a card and seals the enemy's power. *'Flaming Fox': Attacks with a flaming kick from the sky. *'Jugonsatsu': Wreathes its talismans around the opponent's body, then detonates them. *'Hidden Gate Divination:' Chants an incantation while painting a barrier in the air with its gigantic brush, confining the opponent in an eternal labyrinth from which it can never escape. *'Fog of Confusion:' Chants an incantation that hides its allies from enemy eyes. *'Taizoukai Mandara:' Spreads a purifying barrier with its Shakujou that exorcises evil spirits. This technique negates stat buffs *'Ura Izuna:' Attacks the opponent with the kuda-gitsune carried on its waist. Sakuyamon X *'Konohanasenki-banshou:' Turns all of the objects around it into countless shikigami, enveloping the enemy in a storm of flowers and annihilating them. *'Uka-no-Mitama:' Fuses its four kuda-gitsune into a single gigantic fox spirit and summons it. Keys: Viximon | Renamon | Renamon X | Kyubimon | Taomon | Sakuyamon | Miko Mode | Sakuyamon X Note: For the Renamon owned by Rika Nonaka in Digimon Tamers, see here. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Crystal (Nuclear Throne (Verse)) Crystal's Profile (High 8-C forms were used and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Kat (Gravity Rush) Kat's Profile (High 8-C forms were used and speed was equalized) Category:Digimon Category:Characters Category:Priests Category:Foxes Category:Animals Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Plant Users Category:Healers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Poison Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Mind Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Magic Users Category:Summoners Category:Forcefield Users Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:BFR Users Category:3 Gods of Destruction Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Dark Area Category:Soul Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:X-Antibody Digimon Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Necromancers Category:Assassins Category:Curse Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Claw Users Category:Staff Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Stealth Masters Category:Foxgirls Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3